My Knight
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Itachi is walking and is attacked by Orochimaru and guess who saves him? Warnings:Rape, yaoi, violence, and bad language! Turn away now! R&R and enjoy!


**Okay this is my first M rated fic so have mercy, I am nervous because I am not really good at this kind of stuff okay. Warnings: Rape, violence and yaoi if you don't like then be on your way. Wish me luck peoples and this is my first so it ain't going to be perfect alright. R&R enjoy!**

* * *

The forest was a beautiful sight in the evening when the sun was setting over the horizon. Itachi watched contentedly as the breeze picked up leaves in a vortex and the whirled rapidly in circles before flying away.

He missed taking long walks like he used to but Kisame always worried that he might get hurt. Itachi might have once brushed off these worries but he considered them now for two reasons.

One, because he loved Kisame and knew he meant the best. Two, because Itachi and no matter how much he denied, was getting sicker by the day.

He sighed as he continued to walk his usual path in the forest. He hated how he was getting weaker. How he always needed help from Kisame. He enjoyed Kisame's attention and adored him for his devotion but he was tired of having to need someone else everywhere he went. This is why he started going out by himself so he could feel independent.

Kisame worried but wanted to make Itachi happy so he let him go as long as he came back in an hour and a half.

Itachi was annoyed by being but he complied so the shark man wouldn't have a heart attack. He looked around and breathed in the forest air. He loved it after all his home town err village was in the middle of a vast forest.

He looked at the sun and turned around; already knowing what the sun looked like when he needed to turn back before Kisame sent a search and rescue for him.

As he turned around he felt a prickling up his spine and knew immediately he wasn't alone. The person following him was obviously a ninja because he masked his chakra but Itachi already knew off of cold hard experience when someone was nearby.

He cautiously pulled out a kunai and looked around, using his blood red eyes to look for the presence of someone else.

He heard a spine chilling chuckle echo through the forest and he felt like he recognized it from somewhere.

Itachi heard a rush of wind and stabbed his kunai into something on the right. He inspected it and was shocked to see and pale bleeding snake lying in a pool of blood, unmoving.

Itachi gulped as the sinister voice that confirmed his suspicions "Hello Itachi, long time no see you are looking a bit paler than I last remember."

The sharingan user growled and started forming a hand seal when he felt a chill rush by him and seen a shadow overlapping his own.

Itachi was terrified but refused to let it show "Orochimaru, what the hell do you want." Orochimaru reached out his hand towards Itachi. The weasel threw out a punch but Orochimaru caught it easily and twisted it, pulling the weasel right in front of his face which had a frighteningly dark smile on it.

Orochimaru whispered seductively into the wide eyed Uchiha's ear causing him to shiver "You know what I want. I want your body just not how I wanted it earlier and I think I found the perfect use for it."

With that Orochimaru punched Itachi right in the gut and caught him as he collapsed. Itachi's mind was racing '_Damn my stupid body why can't you fight back. Holy shit what is this creepy bastard doing?'_

Orochimaru ripped Itachi's cloak off with a flick of his pale wrist. Itachi tried to get away but he felt something holding his feet down. He looked down in horror as he seen two large snakes wrap their way around his legs.

Itachi couldn't break free and Orochimaru chuckled evilly "Aww Itachi. It hurts my feelings when you try to leave after all these years I wanted to spend more time with you." Orochimaru then proceeded to stroke Itachi's face with his cold hand. Itachi tried to jerk away but he couldn't move.

The snake man moved as swift as the blink of an eye then uppercut the weasel that couldn't fall down due to the snakes. Itachi gasped in pain as they began to squeeze his legs.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers and grabbed both of Itachi's wrists painfully tight as the snakes slithered of his legs. Itachi looked up at Orochimaru with fear brimming in his eyes. The snake man smiled a sinister smile and slicked Itachi's shirt off with a kunai "You see Itachi, I want your body in a NEW way now and Sasuke will go after you when he believes he strong enough and I don't want to lose my newest toy so you know what that leaves for you."

Itachi was beyond scared, he was shaking now and his mind filled with terrible thought '_No! I can't let this happen. What am I supposed to do? What CAN I do? Is this how it's going to end; by the hands off this monster?'_

Orochimaru grinned and looked Itachi up and down with his yellow snake eyes. He pushed Itachi down on his already weak knees and Itachi seen his erection. Without a moment's hesitation he opened the weasel's mouth and shoved it down his throat.

Itachi wanted to scream but he couldn't. His throat was burning and he wanted to throw up but it wouldn't go up far. Orochimaru changed his tone to a commanding shout "Suck it now!" Itachi was scared shitless and complied.

He only did this for Kisame. Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought of how he was unwillingly cheating on his partner. Itachi didn't suck hard enough so Orochimaru shoved it deeper and Itachi gagged. He knew what he had to do so he sucked harder and used his tongue to whirl around the erection. He felt something disgusting run down his throat and chocked even as Orochimaru took the erection out.

The snake man shoved Itachi on the ground and leaned over him and stroked his face "Good boy." Orochimaru pulled Itachi's pants and boxers off causing the man to gasp. Itachi tried to cover himself with his leg but he felt those damned snakes slither onto them and pull the wide open.

Orochimaru removed his clothes in the blink of an eye and pinned the weasel's arms above his head, eyeing the body with thirst. He used his long tongue to lick a bleeding cut on Itachi's lip he hadn't noticed and the weasel whimpered.

He stroked Itachi's cock and the weasel gasped giving the snake man's tongue access to his mouth. The tongue went down his throat and Itachi was gagging on it. He moaned despite himself when he rapidly began to stroke his cock causing it to harden.

Orochimaru grabbed a kunai and used one hand to cut Itachi's exposed and smooth stomach. He couldn't scream but he sure as hell tried to. Once the snake man got bored of that he began to angrily kiss the weasel.

His stomach was on fire and not in a pleasurable way. The snakes began to squeeze his legs so tight that a loud snapping sound came from one of Itachi's legs. Orochimaru took his tongue out in time to hear his delicious scream. He licked his lips and began licking the cuts on his stomach.

He then began to bite the flawless skin and worked his way up to Itachi's neck. Itachi was trying to hold it in but he continued to scream out in pain as he felt each searing bite enter his through his skin.

Orochimaru flipped him over by grabbing Itachi's wrist and twisting it. Itachi yelled out when he heard the snap and automatically knew it was broken.

A snake wrapped around his hands and pinned them above the helpless weasel's head. Now all of Orochimaru's hands were free. He began to touch all over Itachi's body feeling each and every curve.

He bit hard down onto the back of his neck and Itachi couldn't hold in the tears any longer as the agony wracked his small and sickly body.

Orochimaru used a piece of his own clothing to gag the weasel so no one would hear his cries of misery except for the snake himself.

Orochimaru grabbed the kunai from the snake Itachi killed earlier and whispered into his hear "You killed my pet and so I am going to take it upon myself to punish you."

He thrust the kunai up Itachi's ass and his muffled screams were heard very loud despite the gag. The tears were coming down hard and Itachi was having hard time breathing. He closed his eyes as he felt the searing agony rapidly and harshly goes up his ass.

He could feel the blood coming out and just wanted to end everything now but the despair of knowing Orochimaru would drag it on caused him to sob harder.

The snake started to choke him and growled out furiously "Shut up or I will rip your tongue out with my bare hands!"

He nodded shakily and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the man who was causing him his endless agony.

Orochimaru gave one hard thrust and the kunai was stuck deep up his bleeding ass. The pain blurred everything and it was going black. He desperately shook his head '_No it can't end here! I won't die by these cruel snakes hands!'_

He felt like his ass was being ripped apart as Orochimaru entered his erection inside of Itachi. He couldn't hold back the screams as is ass was abused.

The kunai was ripping apart his insides and the erection was being shoved with so much force, it just hurt so badly.

The black was beginning to come back and he felt dizzy.

He whimpered slightly as he gave into the feeling, he felt like he was falling and the pain was starting to ebb away.

Right when he thought miserably '_It all ends here. I will end up surrendering my life to Orochimaru. I only wish I could say good bye to Kisame.'_

The streams of tears down his face picked up speed at the thought of his one and only love who has always been there for him.

Suddenly he heard a lot of crashing and sounds of fighting.

There was a defeated grunt and thud a little bit behind him. The snakes loosened their grip and he opened his eyes in shock to see them dead.

Now that his hands were released he swiftly removed the gag and tried to sit up but the kunai was still in place and he screamed out in pain and shut his eyes.

The waves of excruciating agony were hitting him and he felt huge, warm arms wrap around him.

He opened his red eyes that weren't red from the sharingan and saw the concerned and terrified face of Kisame.

Itachi gasped as his put two and two together and realized Kisame had saved him. Itachi buried his face in Kisame's chest and felt those arms he loved wrap around him gently "Itachi, don't worry angel, I am here now."

Then a sinister voice broke out "Not for long!" Then the arms were gone as Orochimaru and Kisame were wrestling.

Orochimaru punched Kisame right in the jaw but the shark man grabbed his hand and threw him at a tree. Without a moment's hesitation he repeatedly beat the snake man with Samehada.

Soon there was nothing but a faint groaning sound. Kisame then rushed toward the injured weasel.

He looked at Itachi straight in the eyes "Angel did he do to you what I think he did to you?"

Itachi nodded and began to sob hysterically and Kisame pulled him into his lap. The weasel yelped and looked at Kisame with pained eyes "Kisame, there is a kunai still there."

The shark man paused for a second and the realization hit him. Kisame looked furious but whispered gently and stroked Itachi's face "I am going to take it out. It's going to hurt but I will try to do it quickly alright angel?"

The weasel nodded and closed his eyes to brace himself. Kisame felt terrible but he knew he had to do this.

He swiftly put his hand in and pulled the bloody kunai out of his ass. Itachi started screaming and sobbing, it was all too much for him and his sickly body to handle.

Kisame threw the kunai at Orochimaru and it made its mark in his eye and was satisfied to hear the agonized scream of that snake. He then gathered the broken weasel in his arms and kissed him on his bleeding lips.

He lifted him up bridal style and picked up the remainder of Itachi's cloak. He used his own cloak and Itachi's cloak to wrap around the shivering weasel.

He kicked Orochimaru to knock him out and kissed the weasel before taking off in a dash back to base. Itachi was fading in and out of consciousness and Kisame tried to let him fall asleep but the pain was preventing him.

They arrived at the base and everyone was waiting for them. When Itachi hadn't returned Kisame literally did send a search party.

A gasp went through out the room and Pain was the first to recover from the initial shock "Kisame, what happened to Itachi?"

The memories made Kisame furious and he spat out the words full of venom "Orochimaru got him; I knocked him out northeast of here."

Pain sent Sasori and Deidara to get the snake and turned to Kakuzu "Can you do anything about this?"

Kakuzu nodded and grimly looked at the weasel that was delirious with pain "I am more worried about his mental state."

The miser led the shark man to his room and gestured for Kisame to put Itachi on the bed and leave the room.

He left the room feeling empty "I failed to protect him." Pain came down to Kisame and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "You couldn't have stopped Itachi for going on the walk and we are lucky that you managed to get to him in time."

The shark man shook his head sadly "He must have been so scared I wish I got to him sooner." Pain looked Kisame dead on in his eyes "Stop blaming yourself, Kisame. Itachi is alive and Orochimaru is captured the outcome couldn't have been any better and the circumstances of the situation couldn't have been any better or worse. At least he is alive but I am also worried about his mental state you are going to have to keep a sharper eye out on him from here on out."

Kisame gave him a lopsided grin and nodded. Kakuzu came out and the two men turned their heads toward him "Itachi is stabilized now. You can come in if you like."

Pain nodded toward Kisame and tightened his grip on his shoulder before leaving the shark man.

Kisame walked into the room and sighed with relief as he saw the sleeping Itachi.

He pulled out a chair and watched the slight rise and fall of his small chest. Kisame stroked his face and Itachi woke up with a start.

Kisame wiped the hair out of Itachi's forehead "How are you feeling Itachi?" The weasel gave him a pained grin "Like shit. I am glad you're here now though." He reached out for Kisame's arm and the shark man climbed into the bed with Itachi.

Itachi curled up next to him and rested his head on his chest and listened to the lulling beat of Kisame's heart.

The shark man smiled softly at Itachi and wrapped his arms around the small frame. Itachi began to quiver and Kisame noticed he was crying.

He immediately rubbed Itachi's back in slow big circles. He wiped the tears streaming down the pale face with his other hand.

Kisame kissed Itachi's forehead and whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

Itachi felt himself drifting off '_I thought it was all going to end today but Kisame saved me.'_

He smiled at his last thoughts before drifting off in bliss '_He came to me at my moment of need just like a knight. Wielding his sword, with the speed of light, and at the last moment my knight saved me and now we will have our happily ever after.'_

* * *

**Okay I know Itachi was really OOC but that is how I like him. That was some intense stuff and Orochimaru got caught :D. I never written something like this and I felt really uncomfortable but I think I did decently. Not my best work but oh well I liked it and I hope you enjoyed please press that lovely button right there! I am also taking requests so ask if you like I will see what I can do.**

**Laters peoples!**


End file.
